powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Food Fight (Revisited Series)
Food Fight is the sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot The Youth Center is hosting Cultural Food Festival to raise money for playground equipment for Angel Grove Academy. Rita Repulsa who is very sick at the moment, sends the ravenous Pudgy Pig to eat everything in sight. Things get only worse when the monster eats the Rangers' weapons. Now that have to find a way to get their weapons back, and destroy the Pudgy Pig. Before he consumes the world's food supply, and ruins the Food Festival. Synopsis The Angel Grove Youth Center is hosting the Cultural Food Festival, with all the profits going to fund construction of playground equipment at the local combined academy. Everything seems to go well, until Bulk and Skull turn it into a food fight. Witnessing the chaos through her telescope, an ill Rita comes up with an idea. She orders Finster to create a ravenous pig monster. Finster complains that he did create one, but it isn't his best work, but Rita overrules him by telling him to not be so redundant. The Pudgy Pig is sent down to Earth and immediate begins its mission to consume the entire food supply on the planet. At the Youth Center, the Ranger teens try to stop the madness created by Bulk and Skull, with little success. Only Kimberly's scream of pain ends the madness; Miss Morrisey, a very strict and hateful teacher, has pinned her with an overturned table. Ted orders Miss Morrisey to clean up the mess, planning on firing her for injuring Kimberly. As the people exit, the Rangers' communicators go off, indicating Zordon needs them at the Command Center. Ted joins them. After teleporting to the Command Center, Zordon debriefs them on the Pudgy Pig's actions. Alpha offers to help out with food preparation, and the Rangers accept it. The Rangers morph to the monster's location and attempt to battle it, but the monster swallows their Power Weapons and sends them spinning in a vortex which lands them in Angel Grove Park. While the Rangers were caught in the vortex, the pig made his way to the Youth Center terrifying the people there and eating everything he can get his hands on. However when he passes by a table labeled "HOT" he tosses the stuff aside. After vanishing, the Rangers arrive only to find the place more of a mess than before. Trini notices that the food at the "HOT" booth was untouched, which leads the group to speculate that spicy foods are the monster's weakness. They morph and teleport to the food packing plant where they lure the pig with food, and then trick him into eating a spicy radish, which makes the pig vomit almost everything it consumed, including the Power Weapons. The pig is eventually destroyed by the Power Blaster, which makes Rita extremely disappointed with Finster. The Rangers return to the still messy Youth Center where receive a congratulatory call form Zordon; Kimberly's injuries have been healed by the Morphin Grid. Alpha, who earlier volunteered to help with the food festival, teleports three trays of hero sandwiches to the Rangers. Ted enters and says they did a great job fighting out there, doing a high kick. He also happily reports that despite the insanity caused by both Miss Morrisey and Rita, they almost have enough money to pay for the playground equipment. Trini offers him a sandwich but charges him $20. Since he never had lunch thanks to all this craziness, he relents and pays up. Ignoring Billy's warning, he takes a bite of a sandwich which had a spicy radish dangling from it. He reacts to it and wants water. Kimberly hands a pitcher of water. He drinks it. He admits that it was "a little hot...but not bad!" They all laugh. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Zordon (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger-in-training) *??? as Miss Morrisey *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (suit) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt (suit) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo (suit) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster (suit) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Dave Mallow as Pudgy Pig (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Ted Swanson *Stella Angelova as Sharky *Erik Betts as Black Punk Notes *This is the first episode not to feature any Zord footage. *Theodore becomes a Ranger-in-training in this episode. *From this episode on, the Rangers are now in high school; seven years have passed since the events of A Different Drum. *The story of how the Rangers defeated Pudgy Pig will be retold by Kimberly and Billy (the only two Rangers in that episode who were in this one) in an interview on television, during the Season 3 episode "Lights, Camera, Action". *First appearance of Angel Grove Park. *The first half of the fight with the Pudgy Pig would be recycled in "A Pig Surprise" but with the monster swallowing the Rangers' weapons edited out. *The Pudgy Pig costume in the American footage is different to the Zyuranger equivalent as the original may have sustained damages that were beyond repair. *This is the first episode where the rangers morph twice within one episode. *The female punk named Sharky from "Teamwork" reappears alongside Bulk and Skull in this episode, now a teenager. In addition to her, a black punk also appears with the duo trying to attack Trini and Billy before tripping over a table and almost landing facefirst into a bucket of sauce. He, like Sharky, does not appear again in the series nor is his name ever given in any source. *Alpha's wish to prepare food for his friends' cultural event is a nod to Invader ZIM. Zim, who is also proudly voiced by Richard Horvitz, was a food service worker on Foodcourtia. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited